Golden Boy Press
Golden Boy Press is a website focusing on interviews, film, writing, music, and art. Melanie Martinez has done one interview with them in 2014. Interview Melanie Martinez, an experimental pop artist, who recently released her “Dollhouse” EP, talked to us about her rise to fame in the past months, as well as her plans to release her Album “Cry Baby”, in October! She leaves us with encouraging words, and we hope she inspires you as much as she inspires us! Could you introduce yourself? Hi, I’m Melanie Martinez!! What made you realize you wanted to pursue music? I’ve always loved writing and singing. I always knew it was something that would make me happy for a long time. What’s the message behind your new EP, “DOLLHOUSE”? The Dollhouse EP is a mix of things I’ve been through and other people have been through. 3 of the 4 songs are personal love stories and connect to each other (Carousel, Dead to Me, Bittersweet Tragedy). And one of them (Dollhouse) is a story of a dysfunctional doll family. It’s about families/people that seem perfect, but really have tons of issues. If you had to choose your favorite song off the EP, what would it be and why? Carousel, because it is a great example of what the vibe for my album is like. Each song is a childhood theme paired with a more mature and honest subject. As a new artist, how do you feel about the spotlight you’ve been receiving? I think it’s cool. I get excited whenever new people start finding out about me, more people to tell stories to. How has your experience being on The Voice changed your musical path? It was a great experience and I learned a lot about the TV aspect of things, but I didn’t really know exactly what I wanted to do until a year after the voice. I was inspired by my childhood and the experiences I was going through, and that helped me write the songs I am writing today. How do you feel about pop/abstract music artists getting more spotlight in recent years? It’s awesome. Radio has been super diverse lately, it makes me very happy. I’m glad more people are opening their minds to what Pop is. What kind of themes do you like to incorporate into your work? Well every song is a different theme and a different story behind that theme. I love writing about things you wouldn’t normally write about. Honest feelings that most people are too afraid to talk about. How do your songs connect personally with you? Most are about things I’ve gone through, but some are about things that either my friends have gone through or subjects I’ll see on Law and order SVU. I just love bringing uncomfortable subjects to light. Do you believe image is important in the music industry? I do. But I don’t believe a forced image is ever good. If your image reflects your personality and beliefs, and is cohesive with your music and personality, then that is great. It just feels good to be comfortable in your own skin and when your art reflects who you are. It doesn’t get any better than that, you’ll always feel comfortable. What other goals do you have for your music this year? I’m putting out my first album in October and I’m really excited about it, it’s called Cry Baby and it’s a concept album. The songs are all childhood themes or nostalgic child like items and things paired with darker, more mature subject matter. They’re all different stories that I can’t wait to share with people. I’m also excited to tour again and perform these songs live. Do you have any words of advice for aspiring young artists that you wish you knew starting out? Trust yourself, and if you have a gut feeling about something, don’t over think it, just go with it. Shit always works out in the end. What makes you happy? Stuffed animals, pink things, chocolate chip cookies, vintage Japanese toys, candy, and whoever is reading this. Category:Interviews Category:2014 Category:Websites